1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable missile launcher, and, more particularly to an objective lens assembly for use in such a launcher for providing both a high powered visual telescope and for receiving electromagnetic energy from a missile beacon all through a single common aperture.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known form of a missile launcher, a missile to be tracked includes an arc lamp beacon located at the rear of the missile which emits electromagnetic energy in the near infrared region for being picked up by the missile tracking system, and, by conventional processing techniques, the location of the missile with respect to an optically/thermally viewed target is determined. The tracking system can then either be manually or automatically operated to make any changes necessary in the missile flight path to ensure contact with the target.
Portable missile launchers in the past have been constructed to include separate optical sighting apparatus and infrared sensing and tracking equipment requiring separate optical elements which must be manipulated. This, of course, results in higher production costs, complex handling procedures for the operator, decreased reliability, and increased weight and size. It is clear that to be able to provide a single optical system for handling both the visual and infrared electromagnetic energy coming from the target and missile would substantially reduce the noted disadvantages producing an overall vastly improved portable launcher.